I Like Me Better (With Eddie Janko)
by jamko4ever
Summary: A story filling in the gaps in "Your Six" (S8xE20) within the storyline for Jamie Reagan and Eddie Janko about the NYPD Sergeant's Exam involving their conversations with Commissioner Frank Reagan. This is based upon my theory for this episode (and potentially moving forward) inspired by the song "I Like Me Better" by Lauv. [rating could possibly change]
1. Chapter 1

**Early evening on a Friday in late April**

Her thumb hovers over the send button before she finally closes the distance, pressing the glass hesitantly. Leaning against her locker, Eddie Janko grips her phone tight against her chest, covering the circular pendant on the simple gold chain around her neck.

She isn't sure how she didn't let anything slip from her lips today, sitting across from him for several hours at their desks as they ride out their reduced suspension from patrol. She figures it is better to talk about this issue over their regular after-tour beers rather than somewhere in the precinct or over the phone; but no matter where they are when she addresses him, it definitely won't be an easy conversation.

* * *

Jamie Reagan is putting the finishing touches on his last report for the day when he is interrupted by a vibration from his pants pocket. He considers ignoring it but impulsively retrieves his phone instead, having not checked it since he returned from lunch by himself.

He honestly could not remember the last time he had an on-duty meal alone. It probably should not have been so foreign, seeing as he eats most off-duty meals unaccompanied, but he truly felt like a fish out of water munching on his slice of veggie-lover's pizza without his spunky, all-consuming partner devouring a couple of meat-lover's slices next to him.

When the screen illuminates, the top notification causes his face to brighten in response, pushing the unpleasant realization to the back of his mind. He eagerly swipes across his finger to reply to her well-timed message: 'Wanna cash that raincheck I owe you for drinks tonight?'

* * *

 **Early morning on a Wednesday in late April**

"Some believe our path is already written, that life reveals itself to us. I believe we make our own way, with our own choices," Police Commissioner Frank Reagan pauses to collect his father's antique weapon after sharing some wisdom with his youngest. "Thanks for spending some time with your old man," Frank bids his son farewell as he grabs his bag to leave the shooting range.

As his father walks away, Jamie faintly replies, "Yeah." He takes a second to process the conversation then turns to gather his own duffel bag. He is surprised to find an envelope from the Police Commissioner's Office atop the contents of his unzipped bag. By the time he picks up the letter and returns his focus toward the exit, his father is nowhere to be found. Unsure of what the envelope holds, he decides to wait until he is in the privacy of his car to open it and find out.

* * *

Sitting in the driver's seat of his Chevelle [he finally finished fixing it during their last suspension... when he didn't know who Barry was but considered him to be out of the picture], Jamie pulls the envelope from his pocket and holds it in front of him against the steering wheel. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, then his finger starts to slide under the sealed flap. He removes and unfolds the letter. He looks over it cursorily, then it hits him.

The other cops in the family would probably be displeased with his reaction to receiving the chance for a promotion. He immediately stuffs the letter back in the envelope and shoves it back in his duffel bag on the passenger seat. He quickly runs a hand over his aggravated expression, then he turns the key in the ignition and speeds away to the 12th.

* * *

After changing into his uniform, the re-stuffed envelope is staring back at him next to his empty bag on the locker room bench. In a moment of sudden clarity, he scoops up the unwanted NYPD Sergeant's Exam application and sticks it in his pants pocket; he knows exactly who he should give it to.

* * *

 **Their Wednesday shift (before lunch)**

Rumors about the Sergeant's Exam begin to spread like wildfire. Since Jamie and Eddie are restricted to "house mice" [Jamie was able to get their month-long suspension reduced to just 10 days of desk duty, which they began to serve after the trial], they seem to know the intentions of every other eligible officer in the precinct by lunchtime.

Jamie is trying to avoid divulging his disinterest in a potential promotion opportunity while concocting his master plan to give his partner the application from his father.

* * *

Eddie notices that Jamie had been almost mute since their shift started, basically pantomiming to get what he needed from her and only using words when she couldn't read his mind. Since she had been shot a few weeks back, her partner definitely had been more reserved than usual; but today, he's nearing complete apathy.

She knows he loathes when promotion becomes the "topic du jour", but he had never been this disconnected from his surroundings. As much as being stuck at their desks for a few more days did not help bridge his detachment, she is certain there's much more bouncing around in his Ivy League brain that's causing him to be so aloof. She chooses to stay away from the subject until their upcoming lunch break, so he could have the option to truthfully vent his frustrations if he wishes.


	2. Chapter 2

**(thanks to the release of the Season 8 DVD, we now know that their suspension was reduced from 30 days to 3 days; I am going to use 3 days suspension followed by a week of desk duty as the punishment now as a compromise for this story)**

 **Their Wednesday lunch break**

As they rise from their desk chairs, Jamie catches Eddie off guard with his plain suggestion of grabbing lunch at the diner down the street from the precinct. Happy to hear him willfully use his words again, she simply presses her lips together and nods; she knows he's up to something but can't put her finger on it.

* * *

When they enter the diner, Jamie scans the room for an empty booth along with any familiar faces that they should avoid. As he spots a suitable table, Eddie taps him on the shoulder to tell him she's going to use the ladies' room; he acknowledges her comment, then they turn toward their separate destinations.

With a heavy exhale, Jamie sinks into the cushy booth seat. With his partner still in the restroom, he pulls the application from his pocket and scraps his original plan; he lifts the cover of the menu set across from him and sticks it inside. Considering their history, he decides to approach this subject with her directly, unlike how his father did with him. They understand and respect each other's career aspirations; if either one of them is going to jump at the opportunity for a promotion, it would be Janko.

* * *

Eddie slides in across from Jamie as he is studying the sheet of daily specials; their server had already brought them two glasses of water with lemon wedges. She already has her order in mind: a Philly cheesesteak sandwich with french fries. It brings back fond memories of eating dinner with her grandparents after Philadelphia Flyers games when she was younger.

* * *

As their waiter returns to take their orders, Jamie realizes he was so engrossed in choosing his meal that he hadn't noticed that Eddie never opened her menu. The waiter addresses him first; Jamie stutters but eventually articulates his order, some salad wrap option off the specials menu. He hands his menu to the server as they both turn their attention to Eddie.

As the waiter asks if she had any questions about the menu, Jamie feels his jaw clench; he can't believe that he didn't consider the possibility that Eddie wouldn't touch the menu because she just wanted one of her usual picks. He's about to reach over and reveal the damn envelope for her when she hands her menu to the waiter and the application falls to his feet. The waiter picks it up and quickly hands it to Eddie. Jamie's plan backfired and now he's left to clean up the mess.

* * *

Eddie does not know what to say as she looks over the envelope in front of her. By the time she raises her gaze to face her partner, the waiter is long gone. She's pretty sure she knows what the envelope contains, but she wants Jamie to explain himself as well.

"What's up with this?" Eddie prods, pointing the envelope in Jamie's direction.

Jamie gulps before replying coolly, "I wanted to give you my sergeant exam application and didn't know how to, so I stuck it in your menu and hoped for the best."

Eddie chuckles, "Well, you have to explain yourself anyways."

"Yeah, I know. I was hoping that it would go better than whatever just happened," Jamie says through gritted teeth.

"How the hell did you get this though?" Eddie redirects.

Even though Jamie had planned this out, he freezes. "Um… I just found it in my bag this morning." He could live with that because it wasn't a total lie.

"Someone just left it in your bag and you don't know who it was?" Eddie was suspicious.

"Yup. And you know how I feel about exams and promotions, so I didn't want it to go to waste." Jamie tries to keep his cool and not crack.

Eddie knows she's going to push him further eventually, but she sees their waiter carrying food toward their table. "Mhm. Well, thanks. I appreciate it."

Jamie has a feeling that he's not out of the woods yet, but he's grateful their food arrives so they can eat in peace before getting back to desk duty.

 **Friday night at bar after Eddie meets with Frank at 1PP earlier that day:**

Leaving a table of coworkers, Jamie and Eddie make their way toward the bar in stride to get another round after another long day of desk duty.

"So I may or may not have spilled the beans to your dad today about you giving me the application," Eddie says hesitantly.

"Seriously?" Jamie retorts.

"Yeah, he grilled me about it and I can't lie to the Commissioner," Eddie said, knowing she could've gotten away with it if she had left a little sooner.

"I get it. Well, I didn't tell you the whole truth either… He's also the one who gave me the application," Jamie admits.

"Really?" Eddie acts surprised but isn't shocked by this revelation. She knows his family thinks as high of him as she does, and everyone that's worked with Jamie realizes that he shouldn't still be a beat cop.

As they reach the bar, Jamie quips, "I can't believe my 'smart and beautiful' partner betrayed me. I think that means you owe me a drink, loose lips!"

"Well, you're lucky that I didn't explode on you after you got off that bus with Tariq, so I think we can call it even now. Plus, you aren't blameless with your little white lie," Eddie hisses.

Jamie replies in disbelief, "Come on. First of all, my lie was nothing compared to you telling my father. And secondly, you still feel that way after I saved your ass in the trial room… like a good 'work husband'?"

A harsh staring contest ensues as they lean against the bar waiting for the bartender to come over to refill their glasses. Eddie feels the guilt wash over her and surrenders to his deep, longing hazel eyes. "Fine, Harvard! But only because I spilled the beans, and I know it's gonna cause you more discomfort."

Jamie gives her a confused look before Eddie gives his side a hard but playful pinch. He mocks serious hurt, knowing he won this battle.

Eddie buys Jamie a drink to level the score after all their banter and actions that led to mixed signals and reactions between them over the crazy last few weeks. Eddie thinks to herself, 'I mean, he did save my career in the best and most Jamie Reagan way possible.'

Jamie wanted to discuss her relationship with Barry and confess his true feelings for her after she got shot, but he felt that he could not in the middle of the precinct or with their mutual survivor's guilt. This still wasn't the place or time to do so, but he hoped the opportunity would come sooner rather than later.

Eddie knew that no guy could ever compare to her 'brave and handsome' partner, but she couldn't wait forever for him to get his head out of his ass. She did have a feeling that Jamie was starting to break from his steadfast objection of exploring their mutual feelings, and she hoped that he would communicate that to her in some fashion.

* * *

Eddie leaves with Kara because she told Jamie that she needs to pick something up from her co-worker's apartment. Jamie bids farewell for the evening, knowing he had agreed to help her study at his apartment this weekend (including tomorrow before watching her favorite hockey team in the playoffs together and then again on Sunday before family dinner).

Eddie gets an extra application for Jamie from Kara on the car ride home. She had asked Kara if she was planning on taking the exam yesterday; she admitted that she was a terrible test-taker, so she didn't want the humiliation of getting a terrible score. Eddie awkwardly continued the conversation by inquiring if Kara had received an application from anyone; she confessed that Sergeant Renzulli gave her one the day before because he fought highly of her after how she handled the character-testing incidents a few years back. Kara kindly offered to give hers to Eddie if she hadn't received one; Eddie jumped at the opportunity to get another application after Jamie had given his to her. Kara told Eddie she could pick up the application from her apartment whenever she wanted, but Eddie didn't tell Kara that the application was actually for Jamie.


End file.
